


Fashion

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [13]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Charlie's prize  from his beloved boyfriend after graduation  was an all-area ticket for Orlando Phillips' seaside fashion show. Hugh was going to be there as a model, as well as Max. Hugh was taking Charlie to a place filled with handsome men, surely with full bladder.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie stressed out for more than a month since he started to write his dissertation. He almost had no appetite for sex. He told Hugh, the loving and caring boyfriend of his, to just hug and kiss him. He even let Hugh have sex with other guys, for example Max and Dan, because he knew that Hugh had great sexual drive. Finally when Charlie cannot take it anymore, Hugh would let him cry in his embrace, assuring him that he had done the best job all along, and it meant that he was going to nail it. He was going to graduate with beautiful marks, with distinction. Hugh also emphasised that Charlie needed relaxation too, so his brain could function better. So finally, once in that month of dissertation writing, Charlie had explosive sex with Hugh, Max, and Dan. Charlie was greatly aroused when he saw his boyfriend having sex with Max, while he was fucked by Dan. When they all came, it was heavenly for Charlie. It was even more heavenly when, in the morning, four guys released their morning piss in a small toilet bowl. Hugh’s bodily aroma mixed with Max’s smell from his large mascular body, along with Dan’s whiff of perfume made Charlie drunk in happiness. The moan was superb. They all drank too much. The bladder was extremely full. Max even leaked a bit before he got to the toilet. The smell, the sight, and the sound made Charlie ecstatic. His piss was also strong and intense. After that sex session, Charlie wrote his dissertation again with great energy, with Hugh taking care of him every day. When he finally finished it, he cried. Harry and Ian met Charlie and Hugh’s apartment to congratulate. Harry and Ian did some holding contest as a show for Charlie, with Hugh keep pouring drinks for them. Charlie was greatly aroused when Harry squirmed and a wet spot appeared at his khaki trousers. Ian moaned and squirmed, yet didn’t leak at all. Finally, when four hours had passed, Harry ran to the toilet and admitted his defeat. His bladder released that hot pent-up piss even before he reached the toilet and unzipped. Harry’s crotch were soaked and yet when he reached the toilet, he pissed there in thick stream for more than a minute. Then, Ian pissed together with his newlywed husband. The experience was great, but greater when Hugh held it too and peed after four hours of holding afterwards. When the alarm beeped, Hugh just moaned, grabbed his crotch. The dam had broken. Hot piss flowed from his cock immediately after the beep. He flooded his chinos and could sense the warmth around his cock, balls, and thighs. His expression of relief was clear and loud. He then walked, with piss trails behind him, and then released all the beer and water into the toilet. Charlie was greatly turned on and they all had sex in great fervour. Charlie enjoyed the steel rod of the three men. He came so hard, with Hugh’s helping hand, and then Hugh came in Charlie’s ass, while looking at Ian and Harry having explosive sex.

After the graduation party at Harry’s house, with great drink, sexy desperation, and good piss, Hugh wanted to give Charlie a prize. One day, Charlie woke up with bladder full of hot piss and found Hugh embracing him tight. 

“Good boy, Charlie. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Hugh” Charlie squirmed. He knew well that Hugh also needed to pee. Hugh’s morning piss is always strong. 

“I want to say I take days off this week because ….”

“Because we are going somewhere? “ Charlie squirmed again. He could sense that Hugh’s body also fidgeted. 

“Because I have my extra job.” Hugh chuckled and fidgeted. He was going to piss his shorts. “ and yes, we are going somewhere.” Hugh produced Charlie a card. It was a name card with Charlie’s photo in it. It said, “Orlando Phillips’ Fashion at the seaside. Charlie Davies. Access: All Area.” 

“What does that mean?” Charlie asked and hugged Hugh tighter. 

“Oh God. Ooh! Ugh… it means I am going to be a model for Orlando Philips’ new collection and you’re going to meet ever male model there, Carlo and Tomohiro included. I ask Orlando to make you his assistant. And…stop that, Charlie,…” Charlie tickled Hugh, and Hugh tickled him back. They both crossed their legs. “And Max is joining us too. You will like it because Orlando is as kinky as you are.”

“OK. That’s great! Fuck!” Charlie spurted out a hot stream of piss. Hugh hugged him and let go. With that moan and warmth, Charlie relaxed and let go as well. That strong piss ran against each other’s body almost unstoppably. They sighed and moaned. Then, they kissed each other while still pissing. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie regretted drinking too much before getting into the car driven by Hugh to the seaside they are going to do their fashion show. He also regretted using the Gents at the place they just had lunch. Hugh’s squirming in the restaurant distracted him. After Charlie enjoyed watching at Hugh squirming while having his steak, it was now Hugh’s turn to enjoy looking at his light blue short to be soaking wet.

“Orlando would like you very much if you meet him in this state,” Hugh said.

“You know, Hugh, you always told me I could wet myself in your car,” Charlie sighed and squirmed. “My bladder’s gonna explode. I haven’t pissed since eight.”  
“Only 15 minutes to go,” Hugh smiled, stroking his iron tool, which expanded in his tight trousers, “My cock is going to explode too, Charlie.”

Charlie stroked it softly with one hand, while the other grabbed his crotch tight. “This is amazing, as always. You’ve got this golden amazing cock. Best cock in the world.”   
“Charlie…I …just …” Hugh got distracted by the beautiful feeling from Charlie’s soft touch. He just wanted this to go on forever. Hugh then realised he had to reach the resort first, so he tried to concentrate on the driving. Yet Charlie wouldn’t stop stroking Hugh’s shaft.

“Enjoy it, Hugh. Like you enjoy watching me desperately need to go,” Charlie sighed. He knew that if they saw the sea, it meant they were near the resort now. Yet he just didn’t want to see those expanse of water and waves. He crossed his legs, yet he could feel the wetness at the tip of his penis. 

“We are here!” Hugh said, while Charlie got his two hands upon his crotch. The car was parked. Charlie ran out with Hugh following. Finally they met a bespectacled man in colourful suits. Beside him was a muscular tan man with thin beard, sitting crossed leg. 

“Hello, Orlando!” Hugh and the fashionista shook hand. “Hello, Jordan!” He shook hand with the tan man. 

“So that must be my assistant. You’re such a lucky boy to have Hugh.” Orlando asked and smiled. Charlie squirmed and nodded. Orlando giggled and looked at Jordan, who was also fidgeting. “Well, Charlie, let’s shake hand. I’m Orlando, and this is Jordan, my husband.”

 

Charlie crossed his legs very tight and shook hands with Orlando, who took Charlie’s hands for a bit too long time, and then with Jordan, who surely had to pee as well. Jordan was absolutely sexy and stunning.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie crossed his legs very tight and shook hands with Orlando, who took Charlie’s hands for a bit too long time, and then with Jordan, who surely had to pee as well. Jordan was absolutely sexy and stunning. 

“Hugh,” Orlando said, “prepare for your swimwear. It’s in the room 405. Carlo and Tommy have just arrived too. You’ll meet them there. Max and Dan are going to be a bit late, but that’s fine.”

“Can I help Hugh with dressing up, Mr. Philips?” Charlie asked, squirming again. In the next fifteen minutes, his bladder would release all his pent-up piss, so he thought he just wanted to sneak away.

“No. Not yet.” Orlando said, “I and Jordan would like to ask you something first. It won’t take long. You and Jordan will be free after that.”

“OK,” Charlie grabbed his crotch without being ashamed.

“First, what do you think you could do to help me here?” Orlando asked seriously. 

“I think I can do anything you wish, sir. I can…”

“Call me Orlando.”

“Yes, Orlando. I can help your model dressing up quickly. I used to work like this at a college musical shows.”

“OK. What are the shows you have helped?” Orlando was interested. Though Orlando was serious with the answer, Charlie could see Orlando’s large bulge in his chino trousers. Thinking of cocks, he looked at his own crotch, it has a wet spot now. Not a big one, but it meant he had to go soon. The men’s room sign was a bit too near. It also depicted a man crossing his legs. He hated this type of restroom sign. It increased his urge to go. 

“Rocky Horror and Grease.”

“Interesting. You must be quite good and taking people’s clothes off and putting them on, because that two shows have a lot costumes. So in bed, you’re good at taking Hugh’s clothes off, aren’t you?” Orlando smiled. “That would be a great help for me. Do you wanna ask some questions, Jordan?”

“I’ll ask only that. What do you think of coming here to enjoy watching us, I mean the models? Do you think you would be distracted from Hugh? I mean, the sexy atmosphere could destroy your relationship.” Jordan squirmed a bit more. 

“Stop being such a Victorian!” Orlando patted his husband’s shoulder. “ I find it sexy though when you got serious. Nice question.”

“Hugh and I are always having sex with someone else if we want to try. We have high sexual energy and we agree to let each other have sex with other guys. Sometimes we make it a threesome.”

“Great!” Jordan crossed his legs. “Ooh I really need to go to the toilet. I asked this because most of us think like that. I just wanted to check whether you will be OK If we have sex with Hugh or with you.”

“OK. That’s all. You’re making me and Jordan horny.” Orlando stood up. Charlie sighed. When he knew he could go now, the bladder contracted and he spurted a bit in his brief. Charlie crossed his legs tight to pinch it off. “Let’s go to work.”

“Orlando, let me take the boy to The Gents, first!” Jordan danced, “I haven’t pissed since I woke up.”

“He woke up around eleven, but last night after we had sex he drank a lot and fell asleep.” Orland explained, “Go ahead!”

Jordan and Charlie went straight to the only two empty urinals, next to each other. Charlie whipped his wet cock out and pissed like a fire hose. He then saw Jordan’s dark golden piss coming out of his large piss slit of his large tan penis. They were both like firefighters now. Jordan moaned while Charlie sighed. The piss wouldn’t stop easily. Jets after jets of steamy urine hit the pale porcelain again and again. It was only half of their bladder.

“You like seeing men desperate to pee, don’t you? It turns you on, right?” Jordan asked. 

“Yes, Jordan.” Charlie sighed while sending another arc of urine into the urinal. “And you?”

“Me too, but not so much. I enjoy holding it. That’s why Orlando and I are quite perfect match.”  
“Agree!” 

“Oh I drank a lot last night. The drink here is super good. They are all coming out now. This is so frigging good to let it all out.” Jordan laughed, still pissing hard. Charlie finished pissing, while Jordan was still pissing. Charlie was turned on a great deal by watching Jordan pissing and moaning. 

“I can see a steel rod in your shorts!” Jordan said, “I just want to know what would happen to you when you see all of us in swimwear at four thirty.” Jordan laughed, pissing less strongly but still unstoppably. “There are twelve of us, me, Hugh, Max, Carlo, Tommy, Ludwig, Arjun, Roger, Domhnall, Dmitry, Sancho, and Jack!”

Charlie just wanted to hide behind a large boulder and jerked off, but no he couldn’t do that. He should help Orlando.

“I always get turned on at the sight of other models.” Jordan dribbled now. “ and they always enjoy taking care of that.”

This is pure heaven for Charlie. A dressing room filled with pheromone of these men is enough to make him come. Seeing them almost naked makes him dizzy. Charlie now fantasised twelve of them desperate to pee and only one small bathroom could be used. 

“Enjoy, Charlie!” Jordan laughed. He washed his hands, and rubbed Charlie’s crotch. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first photo shooting at the afternoon made Charlie hard all the way through. He still can concentrate on Orlando’s order, but the image of twelve sexy men scantily clad in swimming trunks made the tip of his cock wet. Hugh was just sexier than Charlie had ever seen him before, and yet other guys made him drunk with desire. When Hugh finished his shooting, he just hugged Charlie and kissed him deeply. Charlie just wanted to jerk off right there, but he couldn’t. Tommy and Carlo are also super sexy, in red trunks. Then, Orlando just smiled and told Charlie to help splash some water on their bodies. The water is splashed all over, but they were hotter and hotter. After the long photo shooting, Charlie took care of those hot models. What they headed to was a small Gents at the beach. Orlando smiled again and told Charlie to “take care of them.” Charlie was puzzled, then Orlando said, “I mean, if you wanted to see them pissing, go ahead. Your cock might burst from the sight.” Orlando laughed. Charlie blushed, but went anyway. 

He found all the urinals (three of them) occupied and three cubicles also occupied. The Gents was too small for the twelve of them. The other six guys were shuffling from foot to foot. They just drank a lot of water before taking photos in the sun. The pissing six; Hugh, Jordan, Arjun, Ludwig, Carlo, and Tommy, were pissing very hard and made their friends wince. Hugh was pissing blissfully into the nearest urinal to the door; the sight of Hugh pissing never failed to arouse him. Jordan, pissing nearby, was sexy as usual in green swimming trunks, cladding his muscular butt. Jordan’s moan was extremely loud, comparing to Arjun’s sigh. And yet Arjun, in tight grey speedo, was pissing audibly and copiously. Charlie could see Arjun’s beautiful fat cock. It was truly suckable. In the cubicles, three men were also having a great time releasing their pent up boiling piss. Tommy’s face of relief was superbly beautiful; it is truly sexual and artistic. His fine hand clutching his beautiful cock. He could see that Tommy’s butts is so tight that the navy blue swimming trunk doesn’t cover all of the butts. Carlo, sexy as usual, pissed hard without stopping. The statuesque body shows beautiful pose even when pissing desperately. Ludwig’s masculine face expressed the slowly easing pain from his swollen bladder. Charlie could see some piss trails around the cubicle. Ludwig might have spurted a bit before yanking his thick cock out.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally. Hugh and Arjun finished pissing. Jack’s beautiful golden piss just escaped his swimming trunk. Jack flooded the floor beneath him and yet, with his feet wet with piss, he had a lot more to release at the toilet. Max had pissed himself before he reached the urinal, and yet he wanted to piss a bit more as well. The sight of Max’s flooding hot piss was too sexy for Charlie not to rub his crotch. Finally, the other four pissing guys finished, Domhnall, Feng, Sancho and Dmitry, with spurting cock in the hand ran to replace them. Domhnall’s white muscular body didn’t hide, in Charlie’s point of view, his beautiful package. Dmitry farted a bit before releasing a flood of acidic piss into the toilet. Sancho exclaimed so loud when the golden arch came out of his tan tool. Among them, Feng was the calmest. He didn’t look desperate at all, but he released Niagara Falls. 

“Hello, little Charlie,” Hugh rubbed Charlie’s bulge. “Enjoy the show!” 

“Who can hold the longest among all of you?” Charlie asked. 

“It’s Roger. Roger Feng’s the best!” Tommy said, “You’ll see, Charlie, that he will finish the last.”

It was true. The sexy Roger was still pissing torrents after torrents of hot piss into the toilet bowl. His handsome face expresses great relief. He reminded Charlie of a beautiful Chinese prince he has seen in his illustrated books of Chinese folktales at home. 

“You are Charlie, right?” Roger asked. “I know you wanna see it.”

“Well if you don’t mind…”

“I don’t. Orlando told us you were just like him,” Roger’s piss was dark yellow. It was trickling now. Charlie’s was impressed with the amount of it inside the toilet bowl. It was pungent. The smell and the amount of urine meant he had held it for quite a long time. Charlie enjoyed the sight so much that his hard cock in his shorts twitched and his balls ache. 

“Do you hold like this every day?”

“I can do it twice a day, but after that I piss every hour or two. “ Roger Feng laughed. His beautiful laughter made Charlie melt. “Ahhhhhhhhhh That was a good piss!” Roger just had a drop more before shaking his tool and tucking it inside his small trunk. “Will you let me play with your cock tonight?” 

“Sure.” Charlie smiled. 

“I thought you were fucking each other!” Orlando arrived at the scene. “Almost, I guess. Let me have a slash before we have dinner. I feel like I’m going to explode.” Orlando’s light yellow chinos had wet spots. His cock must be spewing. Orlando moaned so loud when the piss ran out of his cock. Jordan came in and kissed the back of Orlando’s neck.

“You’re doing a good hold, my dodo,” Jordan grabbed Orlando’s butt. 

Charlie walked outside with Roger to let the boyfriends stay together in The Gents splattered with piss.

When Hugh saw Charlie and Roger walking out together, he asked, “How was the Chinese dragon, Charlie? Wanna ride the dragon tonight? What about some Japanese pokemons?” Hugh pointed at Tommy. Tommy also looked yummy for Charlie.

“Well, I can’t make a decision, Hugh. But first I just wanted to say thank you very much for bringing me here! I think I can’t stop getting horny!”

Most models laughed; the others smiled. “We have asked Hugh to have sex with you too. You just told us when.” Sancho said. His chocolate tan excited Charlie. 

“OK. I’ll make decision for you then. I think you can have a threesome with Roger and Tommy. I’ll sleep with…”

“Carlo, right?” Charlie knew that Carlo and Hugh were ex’s.

“Well, Charlie, I…I hope you won’t mind. We haven’t met for a long time and had sex for a long time, but just that Charlie…”

“I can assure you,” Carlo patted Charlie and Tommy’s shoulders. “We are just going to have fun.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Charlie smiled, “I am really horny now.”

Roger and Tommy laughed. Roger said, “We won’t let you come that easily though.”

Charlie’s cock twitches again, and yet he said “I think I need a wee.”

“Hold it until we finish having dinner then,” Roger ordered. For that dragon cock, Charlie obeyed.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charlie was squirming very hard after drinking just two glasses of juice. His bladder was swollen, but those male model kept eating like crazy. They ate just salad, and yet they had never stopped ordering. Charlie didn’t know he would make it to Roger’s room. He tried to control himself and imagined that he could ride that Dragon shaft of a handsome Chinese princely man tonight. That appeased his needs a bit. Tommy’s adorable face also helped him. Yet, Roger’s weak bladder didn’t help at all. When Roger said, “Oh I needed to pee again,” and smiled at him, his bladder throbbed. It gave him a twinge every half an hour. Charlie crossed his legs and sighed. 

Then, Orlando came to him, 

“Charlie, let me tell you more about the project. Jot down what I’m going to say.”

Charlie crossed his legs and picked up his pencil and notebook.

“The concept for the day after tomorrow’s photo shooting is cross-dressing time travelers. These models will dress as one of their male ancestors and female ancestors. You might study the details of each piece tomorrow at my room. It is quite hard to dress up so you should know its characteristic.”

“OOH. I’m bursting again!” Roger exclaimed and ran to the Gents. Charlie grabbed his cock tight. 

“Charlie, are you with me?”

“Yes, Orlando!” Another sign from a full bladder. When would this dinner end? Please let me pee, Roger. \

“OK. And another shooting mostly concerns make-up. They will be mostly beauty shots called “Pain and Pleasure.” You know anything about make-up?”

“Not at all, Orlando.”

“That’s fine. At least you can help clean the faces of the model.” Orlando said, “That’s it, Charlie.Enjoy!” 

“Ahhhhhhhh much better!” Roger smiled. Charlie squirmed again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Charlie, have more salad!” Tommy eagerly piled up delicious salad on Charlie’s plate.

“Thank you!” Charlie ate it quickly. The salad was great, but he just wanted to pee more than to eat. Sancho shouldn’t have sucked his drink up so loud. It made him desperate. 

“Ooh. I just really need to pee.” Charlie crossed his legs again and again. “It was going to leak out soon.” 

“Calm down, Charlie. You won’t!” Roger patted Charlie’s head. 

“I will. Please hurry.”

“If you wet yourself, I won’t have sex with you!” Roger feigned to threaten Charlie, then he laughed. “Ok, boy, I’m just kidding. I’m going to finish my salad first. But if I have to pee after that, you have to let me pee first.”

“OK, Roger that.”Charlie tried to control the tidal waves inside him. Tommy gave him a warm smile. 

“You can do it, Charlie.” 

When Roger and Tommy finished eating, Roger went out for a pee again. It was about a minute or two when he left, but Charlie felt like eternity, waiting for Chinese prince charming to come back. 

“Let’s get to our room!” 

“Enjoy!” Hugh shouted. Carlo waved his hand to them. The three got to the lift and waited fifteen minutes. Charlie was dancing now. The toilet sign nearby made him desperate even more. He just wanted to blast all the piss off him right now. He didn’t drink much when he helped Orlando at the beach, but he kept sipping. And since 3 pm, he hadn’t peed. This is around 7 pm now.

Finally the lift arrived, they reached their floor in no time, and yet Charlie got more and more desperate. 

“Please hurry!” Charlie begged. 

When the door was opened, Charlie unzipped and took of his shorts and his wet brief. But then, Roger just grabbed his ankles and started rimming Charlie’s white ass.   
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Charlie screamed. Torrents of piss reached the toilet floor and splattered around the toilet. Charlie moaned in ecstasy and relief. The piss gushed out hard and strong. Roger’s tongue was so skillful that Charlie’s cock sprang up. The cock spurted acidic piss all over the toilet. Tommy came from behind and kissed his cheeks again and again. Charlie moaned loud and panted.

“Oh..please…Oh…let…me…” Charlie panted. Tommy and Roger just wouldn’t stop. Charlie finally finished peeing. His cock was so hard like a steel rod. He felt dizzy. What he really wanted now was to come. Yet, Tommy and Roger grabbed both of his hands and took him to the shower. They took off their clothes and stated showering with Charlie.  
“You will not come!” Roger ordered. The sight of two sexy men made him aroused. They kept splashing water at him. 

“Cool down, Charlie!” Tommy kissed him. The kiss was too hot. Roger started rubbing Charlie’s body with soap. 

“Let’s just take a shower!” Roger rubbed some soap on Tommy’s back and tickled Tommy. Charlie could see Roger’s cock springing up

“The dragon is truly enjoying it” Tommy laughed. 

“I’m not a dragon. Feng means Phoenix!” Roger explained, “It will rise and rise again!” 

“So this is not a cock, but a Phoenix!” Charlie rubbed “the phoenix”; Roger moaned.

“Stop..that..Charlie!” Roger sighed. 

They washed themselves clean and started foreplay. Suddenly they heard the door banging loud and continuously. 

“Who’s that?” Roger was angry. He took a small tower which hardly covered himself because of his hard cock protruding. Roger opened the door and found Sancho squirming outside. The tan sexy man surely was desperate to piss. Sancho grabbed his crotch tight.


	5. Chapter 5

“Who’s that?” Roger was angry. He took a small tower which hardly covered himself because of his hard cock protruding. Roger opened the door and found Sancho squirming outside. The tan sexy man surely was desperate to piss. Sancho grabbed his crotch tight. 

“I really need to go. I’m leaking. Can I use your toilet?”

Roger dragged Sancho in. Charlie and Tommy saw Roger kissing Sancho deeply.

“Sancho and Roger are dating. I’m sure he’ll follow!”

Sancho squirmed. He drank too much. He was about to burst. The relaxing, beautiful kiss of Roger made him leak in his trousers. Roger took him to their large bed and started kissing him without stopping. Sancho smiled to Tommy and Charlie. Sancho moaned in desperation, grabbing his crotch again, but his crotch is getting wetter and wetter. He squirmed and moaned. Finally the dam was broken. Sancho flooded his trousers with hot piss. Roger peeled Sancho’s trousers and drank Sancho’s piss from his spewing cock. Sancho sighed in relief. He pissed forcefully, soaking the bed. The piss stopped after a minute. Then, Sancho’s thick cock got hard quickly, ready to drill.   
“I’m sorry for interrupting, Charlie, but I couldn’t resist drilling your ass. Your shorts arouses me so badly.”

Charlie was drunk in erotic pleasure. This was too good to be true, but it was true. Three cocks were going to penetrate him. The owners of those cocks were handsome and muscular. Moreover, they were real models. The ones he saw on posters or in department stores, the ones he used to jerk off with, are going to fuck him. Pages showing Tommy, Roger, and Sancho in swimwear collection 2014 in Attitude at home were smeared with cum stains, now they are going to fuck him for real. Charlie couldn’t help rubbing his cock, smeared with precum, but Roger forbade him.

Roger kissed Charlie and let him ride Roger’s cock, while Sancho drilled Tommy’s hole. The chorus of moans excited Charlie and made him ride “the phoenix” with more force. Charlie just wanted to come and yet Tommy took both of his hands and kissed the base of his neck, while Sancho let Charlie suck his cock. Charlie was in heaven. 

“Please, Tommy, I want you to fuck me!” Charlie moaned when he saw Tommy’s beautiful rod. Charlie took it wholly and screamed. It wasn’t fat, but long. Sancho started to fuck Roger excitedly. Then, ten minute passed; nobody hadn’t come yet, though Tommy and Charlie moaned, “I wanna come! I wanna come!”

Sancho took turn pierce Charlie’s ass. Sancho’s wet cock makes Charlie pant hard. 

“Don’t come, Charlie!” Roger ordered. Charlie tried not to. His balls ached. “Tommy, you cannot come yet.” 

Sancho panted and screamed out loud. “I’m gonna fucking come! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” The cock moved faster and faster. Finally, Sancho’s full balls released its sweet cream in Charlie’s ass. Charlie’s cock was twitching again and again. Sancho’s blessed orgasm showed itself upon Sancho’s face. Sancho winked and took Tommy’s both arms, not letting Tommy come by the sexy sight.

“Don’t come!” Roger shouted. He then penetrated Charlie’s ass. Charlie screamed while Roger moaned. 

“You’re so tight, Charlie…great fun…Ah….This is so good.”

“I just wanna come, Roger!”

“No. You can’t!”

Roger screamed and panted; Roger’s thick cock twitched and warm cum spurted into Charlie’s ass. Roger beckoned Tommy and let him pirece Charlie’s ass. Within less than a minute, Tommy’s brown cock spurted thick come into Charlie’s ass. Charlie panted; his cock twitched again and again. 

“Let me piss first, Charlie.” Roger was going to the toilet, but was blocked by Sancho. Roger squirmed. Sancho knew well that after a good sex, Roger would get desperate to piss.   
“Let me go!” Roger shouted. He squirmed. His cock spewed out hot thick yellow stream. Roger’s desperation made Charlie hornier, and yet Tommy didn’t let him jerk off. 

“I need to go, Sancho!” Roger’s cock leaked out. Sancho was ready to drink Roger’s piss. The piss ran out into Sancho’s mouth. Roger’s relief made him sexier and sexier. If he could jerk off right now, he would jerk off with this sight. 

When Sancho finished drinking Roger’s piss, they took hold of Charlie’s body. Tommy then sucked Charlie’s cock.  
“Suck it, Tommy. Suck it…Suck it…”

Within ten seconds, Charlie’s cock twitched and spurted a river. His cock shoot a thick white cream up high to Tommy’s chest. Charlie panted and smiled. 

“This hasn’t happened. This feeling is unreal! I am dreaming!” Charlie said. Roger laughed. 

“Let’s take a shower!” Roger said. Charlie stood over the toilet beside Tommy and gushed out a good piss. They were all tremendously happy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was around four PM when Orlando Philips finish explaining his idea about his fashion show. Jordan was squirming, yet saying nothing at all. Charlie knew he had to urinate so badly, and yet he didn’t get up from his sofa. He was reading Reservation Blues by Sherman Alexie; Orlando told him that Jordan was quite a bookworm, and studied English Literature when he was in the uni. The reason why he read that book because his great grandmother was a Spokane Native American, just like Sherman Alexie. On the next day, Jordan would dress up as his great grandfather the botanist and his great grandmother the hunter. Anyway, Charlie was quite sure that soon Jordan’s full bladder would distract him. Jordan was shuffling from foot to foot. That turned Charlie on completely. Orlando knew this so well and smiled at him. 

“Charlie, he told he would hold on for five hours. This is the third hour after he felt a very slight need to pee. He drank more than three litres after lunch. The next two hours he would dance like mad.”

“He’s so sexy, Orlando!”

“I know. If you want to have fun like last night, you can bring Hugh here and have fun.” Orlando said, “ I missed naked Hugh. I haven’t seen his cock since he started his model job.”

“You had sex with him?”

“No, I just sneaked into his dressing room and saw his magnificent penis in full view. He didn’t seem shy though.”

The door was knocked. Charlie opened the door to find Hugh crossing his legs. 

“How was it, Charlie? Do you enjoy working with Orlando?”

“Sure!”

“I think I have to use Orlando’s toilet. I have held it for three hours.”

“Same here!” Jordan shouted. He squirmed a bit more. This was too good to be true for Charlie. 

“We’re going to have a foursome before dinner, Hugh.” Orlando explained, “and we wanted to invite you.”

“So…Can I pee first?” Hugh asked, grabbing his crotch. He drank a bit too much, and just wanted to impress Charlie and others. Those excessive amount of liquid from coffee and water he had drunk had now stored in his throbbing bladder. He just wanted to show Charlie a beautiful thick stream of hot urine. Thinking about that, he squirmed and grabbed his crotch. 

“Could you just wait two hours more?” Charlie said. Orlando nodded. He knew Charlie understood what he wanted it to be. “There could be a contest for both of you.” 

Jordan squirmed. The toilet was in his sight. Hugh squirmed as well. Their bladders throb hard. Hugh grabbed his crotch, while Jordan moaned in desperation.


	6. Chapter 6

Their room was not so far from the sea. They walk along the coastline with the sea in full view. Waves after waves from the ocean gave waves after waves of desperation for Hugh and Jordan. Charlie and Orlando strolled, enjoying every minute of their men’s desperation. Hugh looked away from the coming waves but the sound tormented him a great deal. Jordan looked away to a little bar at the seaside. The sight of people drinking beer and wine made him wince. Both Hugh and Jordan could not get away from all the water. The waves kept surging. People kept walking out with their drinks in their hands, talking and sipping. Hugh crossed his legs, while Jordan grabbed his large bulge. 

They walked around for thirty minutes. Hugh grabbed himself every fifteen minutes now, while Jordan thought he could leak if he walked a bit faster. Jordan crossed his legs and sighed. Before getting back to the hotel, they had to walk past that men’s room they used to blast their piss yesterday. It was filled with men pissing hard into the urinals. The moan in relief makes Jordan and Hugh’s bladder throb hard. They just wanted to join those men so much, but their boyfriends dragged them back to Orlando’s room. Jordan leaked a bit now, while Hugh felt a bit warm around his balls. They tried hard to hold on. 

Finally, fifteen minutes left. Orlando started to kiss Hugh, while Hugh tried not to leak more, but couldn’t. Charlie then knew he had to start taking Jordan’s shirt off and kiss all over his muscular breast. Jordan moaned as his dam was broken. Jordan sighed as he tried not to let go. But this was too much now. 

Orlando and Charlie managed to get their guys naked. Orlando then rode on Hugh’s wet cock, while Charlie was ready to suck Jordan’s fat cock. Hugh and Jordan squirmed, but finally let go. Orlando then got a blast of hot acidic piss inside his anal cavity, while Charlie got to taste hot salty piss out of Jordan’s thick tap. Hugh moaned in relief, while Jordan screamed in ecstasy. The piss blasted on and on for a minute, until it became weakened into a trickle. Charlie drank every drop, while Orlando changed his position so that Hugh could piss right into his hole. Hugh and Jordan relaxed completely and released all their hot golden nectar. Then, Charlie started sucking Jordan’s cock again, while Orlando enjoyed being penetrated by the statuesque Hugh. 

“So good…suck it…suck it, Charlie. I love it…more…” Jordan panted.

“So tight, Orlando…I just…this is amazing…such a hole!” Hugh enjoyed it so much. 

The enjoyable sex acts had passed for ten minutes, but when Orlando saw the ecstatic face of Jordan, who was trying to hold back his juice and Charlie saw Hugh’s great smile on his face. Orlando and Charlie felt the same: jealousy. They were jealous of each other. Orlando and Charlie wanted their men back. They stopped riding and sucking and returned to their own men. Hugh and Jordan laughed. 

“How now, Dodo?” Jordan kissed his boyfriend. “Let me drill your hole.”

“This cock is always yours, Charlie,” Hugh inserted his thick rod into Charlie’s mouth. 

The sex ended well. The men blasted their cream, and hugged their boyfriends tight. They all napped, and were awaken by a sound of water jet. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….” It was Roger. Orlando then knew he forgot to lock the door. Roger might be desperate and found this room closer to the lift than his own. 

“Sorry to wake you up. I just saw the door open and I couldn’t hold it anymore. I was dying.” Roger’s piss drilled the toilet. It was loud and echoing. This woke all of them up to realize that their bladder got full again, and yet they had to hold it while Roger was relieving himself. 

“Hurry up, we’re bursting!” Hugh shouted. 

“Just a minute!” Roger was pissing in full blast. He couldn’t stop midstream. The relief was so great. He just wanted to unlock the toilet door but he didn’t want to move. He could wet the rug inside. He just pissed and pissed and pissed, like firehose. 

“Come on, hurry up!” Jordan moaned. His fat cock spurted a bit of urine. Orlando was grabbing his own cock as well; its tip was wet with urine leaking. 

Finally, the toilet door opened. The four men ran to the toilet and released their hot liquid. It felt tremendously fantastic. They gushed into the toilet bowl, while Roger waving goodbye. 

“See you later, then!”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day they were all ready for the fashion show. Later, the photos of the male models were to be compared with the original photos of their ancestors. They had given interesting interview, with Charlie as interviewer, about their ancestors, then they had to prepare for the photo shooting. It was going to be another hot day, so Orlando and Charlie provide each model a great deal of water, which they eagerly drank. Charlie was excited to see them all in period costume. Six of them were to dress as their female ancestors first, while the other six dressed up as their male ones. Dan, now officially Max’s boyfriend, helped him dressed up as a Scottish ladies in the nineteenth century. 

“How is it? Bearded Lady Catherine Campbell,” Dan smiled, “Are you ready for the show, sir?” Dan gave him a fan. Max laughed. The ginger beard at his chin looked incompatible with the beautiful dress.

“I never knew this corset would be so tight!” Max said, then he realised that it tightened his bladder, which was getting full. “Ooh. I feel like I need to piss now!”

“How was it, Lady Catherine?” Hugh in Victorian gentlemen’s suit asked, “Quite tight, isn’t it? I’ll prepare for my corset too. I think I need a wee as well.”

“Hold on,” Orlando said, “Five minutes left now. Everyone’s ready?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Jack, everything’s all right?” Dan walked to see Jack dressed up as a free woman of the nineteenth-century America. 

“The dress a bit too long, but this is the exact length of my great grandma’s skirt. I wondered how fast she walked at that time,” Jack said. Hugh and Max’s need to urinate reminds him of his own need. He drank too much water too. He thought he would be dehydrated in the sun, but now he could wet this dress. 

Arjun was ready in male Indian garb, which was quite comfortable for him, and yet he was in the same situation as other male models. They drank too much. Domhnall was grabbing his crotch, through the skirt, while Carlo was dancing a bit in his black Italian wear. Tommy in Japanese Happi looked great and desperate, while Sancho was surely dying to go. Jordan was dancing in his Spokane womens wear, while the blonde Ludwig squirmed in his many-layered German female costume. Dmitry, the most muscular of all, sighed and grabbed his large crotch. Despite all this, Roger, in a Chinese merchant costume, looked fine; they all knew that he could hold longer than others. 

When the show started, Charlie, who was allowed to see the show after dressing them up at the first round, was surprised to see all the male models quite focused and walked well. People enjoyed talking all around him about the model’s origins. They looked like they were not desperate at all. They were just sexy and beautiful models, who represent the dress so well. They stood still as if they did not need to pee. Max, who looked very desperate at the dressing room, looked perfectly fine on catwalk. These sexy men in female costumes still looked sexy for Charlie.

When Dmitry walked back to the dressing room, Charlie ran back to help change. Dan was busy dressing Hugh up as a Victorian Lady, a London ceramic merchant’s daughter.   
“How is it, Hugh? You look superb!” Charlie said, patting his shoulder.

“I need to piss, badly, Charlie,” Hugh sighed, “I know now why Max was moaning again and again.

Max was still moaning. He was dressed up in a short kilt. Others looked pretty bad. Dmitry was now in elaborate Russian female crinoline, which presses upon his full bladder. His angular face expresses agony. Such a beautiful agony, Charlie thought. Arjun was wrapped in thick and colourful Sari, while Tommy in Kimono. Roger was in his beautiful Cheongsam. Ludwig, in tight riding habit and stockings, were squirming. 

Finally they were all ready for the next round. This time, they looked a bit worried. Some men, as Charlie could see, felt like they were going to leak. Ludwig tried to walk as slowly as possible, while Arjun tried to walk as fast as possible. Arjun and Tommy could not walk so fast because the dress was quite tight. They knew now how women felt and dressed. They just forgot to ask their ancestors how they urinated with this tight costume. They could, of course, but how? Tommy stopped thinking about how Japanese women peed in Kimono because his bladder throbbed when he thought of the toilet. It will soon be over. Dmitry was also in desperate situation. His dress was quite long as well.   
The Fashion showed ended beautifully, however. The model in male costume could sneakily grabbed the tip of their penis while they were taking a thousand of thousands of photos, while the ones in female dresses had to cross their legs. It was pure torture for them all.

Actually, just fifteen minutes passed, but they felt like years. When all was done, except Orlando still talking to a columnist, the models headed to the nearest restroom. The restroom inside the hall was quite small. It contained three urinals and three cubicles. Sancho reached there first, followed by Jack and Domhnall. They pissed hard and strong. Sancho farted, while Domhnall sighed. Jack’s face shows pure relief. Then, Jordan hurried to the cubicle and released his hot gush. 

“Fuck…Fuck…” Dmitry was trying to get hurried, but the dress was too long. Charlie then ran for a rescue. 

“Let me help carry your dress, Dmitry!” Charlie lifted the tail of the dress, while Dmitry, with his high heels taken off, leaked on the carpeted floor. 

“Fuck! I’m leaking!”

“You are at the toilet now!” Charlie took Dmitry to another cubicle, with piss trails following him. His cock was bursting in his shorts. This was too good. Dmitry just sat down on the toilet bowl and let go. It was a hard long gush of waterfall. With his long dick, his forceful piss was aimed very close to the water. Dmitry sighed and farted. His thin mustache and sheepish smile made Charlie horny. 

Hugh was following. Charlie kissed Hugh and took him to the last cubicle. He had to loosen the dress a bit, and let Hugh release his sweet hot golden urine. It rumbled for a very long time. Charlie was in heaven. Max then arrived and squirmed so hard. Arjun was the same. Arjun was still in his sari, though thinner now. 

“Hurry the fuck up! I’m weeing myself!” Max grabbed his kilt. 

“I haven’t pissed half my bladder yet,” Jordan shouted, still pissing hard. Domhnall was still pissing hard as well. Carlo now ran to the men’s room, along with Tommy. Carlo’s beautiful Italian dress had a wet spot.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, Domhnall finished his piss, Max ran to the urinal and sighed. It was thunderous and copious piss. When Jack finished, Tommy and Carlo could not use the urinal because they were in female dresses. They were trying hard to take them off. Charlie tried to help, but Tommy spurted out more. Carlo was leaking as well. Arjun was dancing desperately.

“Oh, Tommy, I think I can’t wait!” Carlo said.

Fortunately, Jordan finished his piss. He sighed. Tommy let Carlo took the cubicle first. Carlo took the underwear off and sat over the toilet. The piss was noisy and steamy. Carlo looked at his boyfriend and sighed,

“I’m sorry, Tommy! I drank too much since I woke up.” The piss was rumbling. “I’m sorry I can’t help you, my boy!” Carlo sighed. 

Dmitry’s rumbling piss has stopped. “Finished! Come here Tommy-san,” he said. 

Dmitry stood up, with his long penis dangling. Tommy just took his underwear off and lifted the kimono up. The piss splashed noisily. The floor was all wet with piss. Arjun started leaking. His tan sexy body writhed in desperation.

Hugh just wanted to stand up and let Arjun used the toilet, but his piss was still running out of him. Coffee and water he drank in the morning, along with some juice before the show, was accumulated and now released. It was relieving, and yet agonizing to see your friend desperate. Charlie helped Arjun peeling off his sari, which started to get wet. 

Finally, Hugh pissed his last drops. He stood up and helped Charlie brig Arjun inside his cubicle. Arjun lifted his sari up and released his hot piss on to the floor. He sat and aimed again into the toilet. Arjun finally smiled and whistled when the golden gush ran out of him. It was relaxing, very relaxing. 

“Where’s Ludwig?” Dmitry asked, “He just told me he was bursting.”

Roger arrived with Ludwig, in their normal clothes. Roger took the empty urinal and sighed when torrential downpour ran into the porcelain. He moaned and sighed in relief. Ludwig was going to do the same, but

“Fuck!, my zipper got stuck!”

Dmitry, in his long Russian dress with no underwear, came up behind the blonde Ludwig.

“Come on, let me see, Lud!” Dmitry slowly grabbed Ludwig’s crotch, which was getting damp. Finally, Dmitry unzipped the trousers and yanked Ludwig’s fat white cock out of its cage. The cock was already spewing. Ludwig sighed and farted quietly. Ludwig almost laughed when he could finally release his boiling pent-up urine. 

“Lud has been practicing.” Dmitry explained to Charlie. “He tries to hold his pee as long as possible to enlarge his bladder. I keep telling him it would be bad for his health if he held too often, but I’m sinfully enjoying his desperation.” 

“Hugh, can I take Charlie with me tonight?” Arjun asked, still pissing hard, “Domhanll and me haven’t had a threesome for a while!”

“Tomorrow night, Charlie will sleep with Ludwig and me,” Dmitry held Ludwig’s beautiful cock, “You want that, Charlie?”

Charlie could say nothing but yes and yes.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days later, Charlie just woke up in Dmitry and Ludwig’s room. Dmitry embraced him tightly, while Ludwig was lying on one of his arm. Charlie thought of the night before with him, Arjun, and Domhnall. Domhnall’s large balls excited him and it never stopped spurting hot cum into his ass, while Arjun’s fat cock got off in his warm mouth. Domhnall, a shy Irish guy, pissed like a broken pipe in the morning and moaned so loud when he came. Arjun called that a pee alarm. He said among them only Roger and Domhnall could do that. Domhnall looked like a shy guy, but he fucked so well that Charlie might beg Hugh to bring him to meet Arjun and Domhnall again. Arjun, who spoke quite boisterously, was quite smooth and quiet in bed. Arjun looked cool and strong, whiel Domhnall was full of passion. 

Unlike that couple, Dmitry and Ludwig were almost like brothers. They ate the same thing and watched the same thing. They ate hard, played hard, worked hard, and, certainly, piss very hard. Thinking about pissing, Charlie needed to get up from bed because his full bladder was aching. He needed to piss very badly. His body screamed for the release of his morning piss, but the tight embrace was quite hard to slip out of.


	9. Chapter 9

“Good Morning, Charlie” Dmitry smiled. “So full down there, right?” Dmitry softly stoked Charlie’s bladder. A chill ran up Charlie’s spine. He moaned and crossed his legs. 

“Waking up? Let me sleep a bit more, Didi” Ludwig begged, and moved closer to Charlie. “Yesterday I am still tired. Charlie’s hole was yummy and I burst all my juice.” Charlie squirmed. The sex was great, but his need to piss right now was a bit greater.

“Me too. Let sleep a bit more, shall we?” Dmitry smirked. “Oh, Charlie, you need to go pretty bad, huh?” Charlie moaned. His bladder was going to burst in any minute. Then, he leaked a bit into the blanket. 

“Let me pee and then we can continue sleeping, OK?” Charlie asked. His shaft is spewing more of his hot yellow piss.

Ludwig moved closer and pretended to snore. Dmitry laughed. Charlie felt he could lose it any minute now. 

“Please…let me go…”

“Ludwig, move, let Charlie pee. The toilet’s waiting Charlie now.” Dmitry said. The word toilet made a hot spurt escaped. Charlie squirmed again. The toilet was not so far, but was too far for him now. 

Ludwig moved a bit and held Charlie’s cock and body. Charlie moaned and tried to keep the intense morning piss inside, but, to no avail, the piss leaked out unstoppably. He used both hands to grab his cock. At that point, Ludwig let go; the piss spurted out like a fountain. Charlie sprang up from the bed and started to piss the floor uncontrollably. Charlie ran to the toilet and let go of the rest of his acidic morning piss into the white toilet bowl, leaving piss trail behind him. Charlie sighed deeply in relief. The piss ran on and on.   
“Lud, you are such a bad boy,” Dmitry laughed. “Your punishment is to hold it after I finish dressing up. It’s quite early today. I know you can hold it before having our breakfast. If you can’t, I’ll let Charlie bring you some juice to fill your bladder,I mean your stomach. OK?”

Dmitry normally took an hour from doing his morning number one and number two to grooming his hair. Ludwig nodded and fell asleep. Dmitry tickled him; Ludwig got up with hands upon his crotch. 

“Just let me sleep. I’ll piss the bed.” Ludwig turned his back to Dmitry, both hands upon his crotch. In no time, Ludwig fell asleep again. It was time for Dmitry to squirm and knock on the toilet door. He knew Charlie must be doing number two. He surely can wait. He looked at the toilet door with hope. Then he heard Charlie turning on the shower. That agonized him greatly. He grabbed his crotch tight. His underwear had a little wet spot now. He knocked the door. Sweat appeared on his brow. 

“Charlie, can I use the toilet now? I’m bursting!” 

“Just a minute. Let me wash the soap off first.”

Again, the sound of the shower tormented Dmitry. He moved away from the toilet, dancing madly. He gave a dead grip on his erect cock. 

Finally, the toilet door opened. Dmitry ran in with his spewing cock in hand. Charlie was clad in white towel, which could not hide Charlie’s erection at the sight of Dmitry’s desperation. Dmitry let go of his hot torrential urine. It was tremendous and loud. The piss was steamy and dark. Dmitry moaned like beast. Charlie brushed his teeth and tried to stay inside as long as usual. The sight was tremendously arousing. Dmitry, who appears often as an underwear model, was pissing right behind him. The moan. The sigh. The sound of his piss. This trip was such a great prize for Charlie. 

Dmitry was pissing on and on until it slowed down in to a trickle. Dmitry sighed again and farted. Dmitry said, 

“Can you take care of Lud? I told him not to piss until I finish grooming up.”

“What can I do?”

“Don’t let him piss. That’s all.” 

Charlie dressed up. His erect penis bulged out of his trousers. The almost naked body of Ludwig made him horny again, despite their heavy sex last night. Ludwig was sleeping peacefully, with his hard-on poking inside the blanket. Ludwig squirmed and mumbled. He moved a bit more, and fifteen minutes later, while Charlie was reading Dmitry’s magazine, Ludwig woke up to the sound of torrential shower from the bathroom.

“God! I need to piss!” Ludwig shouted. Charlie could hear a muffled laughter from the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

“God! I need to piss!” Ludwig shouted. Charlie could hear a muffled laughter from the bathroom.

“You have to hold it.” Charlie smiled. 

“Oh right. I just have to wake up. The dream was horrible.”

“What was that?”

“I dreamt that I needed to piss,”

“That’s a fact,” Charlie laughed. 

“No, listen!” Ludwig scratched his blond head, squirming when he heard the shower from the bathroom again. “I mean, I shouldn’t have retold it, but…”

“Tell me,”

“OK, Charlie, I dreamt that I needed to piss in an office. The men’s room was full of people desperate for a wee. They were queuing up. I was one of the last guys. My bladder kept throbbing. Ah it is throbbing now!” Dmitry turned on the shower again. Ludwig winced.

“Go on.”

“I thought I would never get there and I just needed to go, so I ran downstairs and found the men’s room sign. The door was locked tight. I tried to use the women’s, but a woman just came out. So I ran to a park nearby the office. The toilet was super-dirty and I wouldn’t use it.” Ludwig sweated so badly. He gripped his hard cock tight. “I just moved to the bush nearby and was unzipping when I saw my grandmother appeared not so far from me. She told me to look for a brooch she had dropped in this park. Oh God!” Ludwig danced. He moaned and sighed. “Hurry up, Didi. You’re so cruel.”

“Go on,”

“Charlie, the telling makes me desperate.”

Dmitry walked out of the bathroom in his bathrobe. He then selected his clothing for today. “Should I wear white today, or blue? Oh, by the way, Lud, I want to hear more about your dreams.”

“OK!” Ludwig grabbed his cock tight. He could feel that the dam has broken. Some liquid flowed into his shaft. “I just walked out of the park with my grandma and saw a mannekin piss in the park. That was awful. I ran away from it and found another public toilet with Dmitry waiting in line. You were so desperate that you started to wet your shorts. I couldn’t take it anymore and woke up.”

“Well, what do you think about my shirt? Blue or white?” Dmitry asked.

“Blue.”

“OK. Nice, what about the shorts, white?”

“Sure.Hurry up!” Ludwig danced again. This time Charlie could see that the tip of his cock is wet with transparent liquid. Piss has dropped out of the tip of his cock.

“OK. Sunglasses?”

“Sure!” 

Dmitry dressed up and sprayed some perfume on his sexy torso. 

“Lud, let me put some gel on my hair first.”

“Hurry up! I’m pissing!” Ludwig moaned when a spurt of hot piss escaped his cock.

“Don’t use the bathroom until I finish grooming my hair.”

It wasn’t that long, but Ludwig’s bladder couldn’t take it any longer. Dmitry almost finished grooming, when a steamy torrent of urine came out of Ludwig’s penis. Ludwig moaned so loud.

“OK. Hit the head, Lud!”

Ludwig got up from bed and yet another hot stream came out of his cock. He walked a bit more and much more piss coming out. He stood in a huge puddle of piss.

“Relieved?”

“Not half of my bladder!” Ludwig ran to the toilet and let go. Finally the torrential downpour of piss ran into the toilet and flooded it in no time. This steamy flash flood of urine reverberates the whole bathroom. The moan was loud. The sigh was sexy. Ludwig’s expression of relief was priceless.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that day, Neil Pemberton, their blonde photographer, arrived. Orlando was ready to take his new set of photos. He said it was called pleasure and pain. These models had to fake expression of pain and pleasure, and the photo will only be beauty shot, focusing mostly on the face. Yet, Neil told them to take off their shirts. This excited Charlie enough, but their winces, cries, and moans, along with their facial distortion in pain and pleasure, were superb. They reminded Charlie of their orgasm or their pee relief. Charlie knew that he had a hard steel cock inside his shorts now. 

But Jack, the only single guy in this troop of sexy men, failed to please Orlando and Neil. No matter how hard he tried, Orlando would find the expression too fake or too insipid. He let Carlo tickle Jack to make him laugh, but Jack was not ticklish. His short hair, smooth skins, dark eyes were beautiful, but it cannot express extreme feeling. Then, Orlando came up with an idea. 

“Let’s have lunch,” Orlando said, “bring Jack some juices.”

The juice here at the hotel was super-good. It was refreshing. He let Jack drink a lot of it. Jack seemed to know what he was going to do next.


	11. Chapter 11

The juice here at the hotel was super-good. It was refreshing. He let Jack drink a lot of it. Jack seemed to know what he was going to do next.

“Orlando, are you sure that you’re going to do this?”

“Sure. I’m sorry, Jack. We need some photos from your beautiful face.”

“I know. I’m willing to. I’m happy to work for you, Orlando.”

“Neil seems to like you,” Orlando said, “He never stops looking at you.”

Jack knew well that the only pain he needed was the pain from desperation, so he drank a lot of liquid in order to help. Charlie saw Neil glancing at Jack and then looked the other way, as if he hadn’t look this way at all. 

Jack became desperate half an hour later. He was told to wait and hold it until they all finished eating. Jack squirmed and sighed. Carlo guarded over him with Charlie, who was completely turned on by Jack’s desperation. 

“When are we going to start the photo shooting?” Jack moaned, “I need to piss like a fucking racehorse.”

“You have to wait for Orlando.” Carlo said, “but after this, let me lick your ass.” Carlo’s bulge was obvious. Carlo drank some more juice from the glass jug. 

Charlie enjoyed the scene so much and hoped he could join them. It would be a great fun if Carlo was desperate as well, but Carlo’s photos were superb. No need for second shooting. The beautiful face showed great agony and beautiful relief as if he had come in front of the camera.

Two hours had passed and Orlando was nowhere to be seen. Neil read his book at the café, waiting for Orlando as well. Charlie knew that Neil, at times, glancing at Jack. Neil must have enjoyed it too. Jack moaned softly again and again, hands upon his crotch. 

“I’m ready to explode, Charlie. I just want to use the toilet now.” Jack moaned.

“No, you can’t. Sorry, Jack.”

It was half an hour later that Orlando appeared. Orlando, along with Neil, took Jack to the shooting room and let Jack pose. Jack stood there, his face expressing pure torture because of his throbbing bladder, and let the photo shooting go on. The expression was amazing and arousing. Neil wouldn’t stop shooting for around one minute straight. 

“Can I pee now?”

“No, Jack, you can’t!” Orlando ordered. “Now hold it without using your hands!”

Jack crossed his legs very tight. His face expressed pure pain. He writhed and squirmed. Neil moved around to take a photo of desperate Jack.

“Can you stand still for thirty seconds?” Neil asked. Charlie could see that Neil’s bulge was bigger than usual. 

Jack tried to stand still, yet he couldn’t keep still for ten seconds. It was such a torture, because Jack knew well that behind him was a bathroom. The place he could release his hot flood.

“Sorry!” Carlo said, and ran behind the set. Later, everybody, especially Jack, knew that Carlo was taking a huge leak into the toilet. Jack moaned in desperation, grabbing his cock hard, but now his cock spurted some hot urine into his brief.

“No!”

Carlo was still pissing very hard. Jack gritted his teeth and moaned. Neil kept taking photos. Jack was bursting, and, five seconds later, the bladder couldn’t take it anymore. A huge gush escaped Jack’s thick brown cock. Jack sighed and was embarrassed. When Carlo came out of the toilet, Jack ran to the toilet to release the pent-up flood since noon. It was tremendous and thunderous. The acidic arc of hot urine gushed into the white porcelain toilet. Neil followed and took photos of blissful, relieved Jack. It was superbly beautiful. Neil sighed and moaned. The piss was still torrential for more than a minute, then it stopped. Jack sighed, but then it started again. The second jets of piss ended shortly, but beautifully. The expression when almost no drops of urine was inside his bladder was one of the most beautiful, among other models’ expression.

“Best piss ever!” Jack exclaimed.

“Best photos too!” Neil smiled. 

Neil took his camera back to his room, telling Orlando to wait for him to choose some of them and send it to Orlando. Orlando was waiting, while Carlo was playing with Charlie and Jack. They didn’t take off their clothes, but they felt like they were ready to come in any minute. Charlie was drunk in ecstasy. Both model’s lithe and sexy body rubbed against each other. The bulges containing hard cocks rubbing against each other again and again. Carlo then kissed Charlie again and again, with his hard cock move back and forth at Charlie’s crack. Charlie could feel the precum. Carlo would come soon, and yet Tommy appeared out of nowhere and took Carlo away.

“Hey, Tommy, I’m bursting to come!”

“Not now, Carlo. I’ll postpone it. Now let’s get back to our room.”

Carlo was still mad and horny, and yet followed his dear boyfriend to their room. Orlando laughed. He then asked, “Could you two go to Neil’s room and ask him to send the photos to me more quickly? I’m waiting now.”

Jack and Charlie walked not so far from Orlando’s room and found Neil’s room. They knocked, but nobody answered. Jack knocked again but found out that the door wasn’t locked. He then opened it and found Neil at the desk, with his camera on it.

Neil didn’t check any photos. Though he turned his back on them, they were sure that Neil was masturbating. He was jerking off hard and moaned Jack’s name aloud. Neil enjoyed it so much that he didn’t notice that Charlie and Jack were in the room. He rubbed his shaft up and down, moaning loud in joy. 

“Sorry,” Jack decided to break the silence. Neil stopped jerking off and tucked his super-hard penis inside his brief and trousers, yet the hard penis poked out as if it were not hidden by the clothing. 

“Yeah..I..I” Neil stammered. 

“We just want to know if you sent the photos to Orlando.”

“Oh yeah, I just sent it,” Neil said, “Well. I’m sorry for you to see me in such a horrible action. Caught in the act, right?” Neil laughed shyly. “Well, I…Just… find you very beautiful.   
Sorry.”

“Don’t say that again.” Jack kissed Neil deeply, and unzipped him. That hard cock sprang out of Neil’s small underwear. Its tip were wet with precum. Jack then kneaded Neil’s penis; Neil moaned in ecstasy. 

“Thank you!”

“I like you too, Neil!” Jack said, sucking Neil’s cock. 

“Show me your cock, please, Jack. It’s the most beautiful as far as I have seen. Rub it that way, Jack, Yeah Jack.”

Charlie was left there alone, but then both Neil and Jack brought him upon the bed. He took off his clothes and ready for any act they want, no matter how painful or pleasurable it was. He had to thank Hugh, above all, for letting him enjoy his holidays here.


End file.
